The five stars of olympus
by jhonb666
Summary: This is a Dairanger x Percy Jackson cross, but in this case the rangers are replace by anime characters. No working summery because this thing kinda pop in there when I was reading a Percy Jackson crossover story while playing the Dairanger theme song and it just kinda click you know but check it out you might like it


"Henshin" normal  
 _"Henshin" thought_

 **Do not ask me how I got to do this because quite frankly it just happen when I was reading a Percy Jackson crossover story while listening to the Dairanger theme song and its been nagging me since so I decided to humor myself and do this for fun so don't expect this to be much of anything since this is for fun because I've already focus on another two so without further adieu the first chapter  
**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

( Los Angeles airport California )

"So this is America huh."

A voice said out loud as he got out from the security checkpoint of the airport as he look on at his surrounding. This man was at fairly impressive figure at 5'10 with a lean yet somehow chisel body, his hair was a unique bright blond hair which looked like the sun itself gave the man that colour along with sky blue eyes that could make you stare at it for hours.

He has has two small earrings; on his left a small silver earring and on his right, an earring with a small looped chain. He was also wearing a green shirt which does not reach his waist which showed his tone waist covered by a black jacket with red designs outlined with white and a slanting chain. His pants are also black with red stripes. He also wears a collar with red designs and a silver necklace.

"What the matter boss you sound disappointed." Said a voice next to him, the blond turn to see a tall muscular man with pale skin, who possesses a set of well-developed abdominal muscles. He has short light-colored wild hair and thin eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. On the left side of his neck is a large scar, he was wearing a red colored jacket and pants with metal pieces sown into both, and shoes of a similar color.

The blond shook his head and said "Not much Ban it just that this was the country my mom met dad and then left so she had to take care of me by herself so its more towards him more than the country."

"Don't worry about that boss I mean we're here to check out if the RinJyuKen are setting up shop here or not because the Gekiranger are to busy handling them at Japan and if they set up shop here then they will have to face us and we can't let out Kohai down do you." Said Ban

"And don't worry about meeting your "dad" cause if you did see him then you can give him the "present" that your mother ask to give him." Said another person as he stop beside them. His hair was orange in colour and was slick back with a pair of bikers goggles on top of him, his attire consist of a black and orange sleeveless biker jacket that barely reach his waist showing of his muscles on his arms, on his hands were fingerless gloves with some metal pieces sown into it. He was also wearing a pair of jeans with what look like bucklers strapped on both sides while wearing a loose belt. His shoes are steel toed tipped with a cowboy star on his heels.

That put a smile on his face as the blond remembered what his mom told him should he ever meet his father before another voice spoke out and then the blond felt his right arm being press by something soft yet firm.

"And come on I mean this is a first time we traveled anywhere ever since we pass on the mantle to our Kohai so lets enjoy ourselves Naru-chan." Said a female voice as she grab the affectionately called "Naru-chan" and place in between her breast making the other two slightly jealous of the blond

Said girl is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts that would make every female jealous of her body.

Her attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. she also has high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

The blond groan at the affectionate nickname the girl gave him and said "Mira don't say my name like that."

Mira just giggle cutely at his antics and so she lean up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back and told him "Why not I mean we are dating and your mother already approve of me so I am entitled to calling you cute nick names."

The other two chuckle a little at the blond's expense before the orange haired man told them "Don't worry about it I'm sure the lug loves it isn't that right "Naru-chan."

The blond gritted his teeth and hiss at him saying "One of these days Hwoarang when you start dating somebody I am gonna milk everything for what it's worth at every embarrassing situation you find yourself in."

Hwoarang just smirk at the blond and before he could say anything else another voice cut in between them.

"If you two are done I suggest we should find our escort first before you start fighting each other."

The person that came out was a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture since he was wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

What was interesting about these five was that all of them have the same bracer on both their wrist, on their right side was design with a ring pointing away from the hand while the main colour was grey with the word AURA CHANGER and slightly above it was a line strip with the colours from the right to left which was pink, yellow, blue, green and red respectively and on their left was what look like a black gem with golden design above and below it making it look like an egg.

"Oh come on Ren your such a stick in the mud I mean we're here to investigate so I doubt we will have any fun anyway so we should make do with what we have now." Said Hwoarang.

"Like you said we are here on a mission so once that is done then only then we can have fun." Said Ren but before anything else could happen they were then approach by a person.

Said person is a tall, thin man who was wearing grey slacks, a white dress shirt with a purple tie, and a purple vest. He is also wearing black colour, and his hair was tied into a ponytail. His eyes are grey and he wears a monocle over his left eye.

All in all he look like a butler for a high class person, the man then spoke "Welcome to America, my name is Walter C. Dornez and I will be taking you to your destination."

The five look at him for a moment before they decide to take their things and followed him towards their ride.

( In the car near the Angeles National Forest )

"So have you been brief on the mission Naruto-Sama?," Asked Walter as he drove the car with the blond in the passenger seat while the other four were seated behind in the Rolls Royce.

"Yes we have which said they have been seen around the country for a while now and we are making sure that if they are then stop them at any cost." Said the blond now named Naruto.

"Yes they have, we know what they want to do but what we don't know is why they are setting up shop here in the US and that's why you are here since the Gekirangers have to deal with them back in Japan and they can't afford to thin themselves out so you will also set up shop here." Said Walter

Hwoarang decide to quip in and asked "Then what about those so called gods in New York?"

Walter look at him from the mirror for a second before answering "I don't think they will bother as long as they leave them alone but for the most part they could care less even if they decide to attack their children and even then I doubt that they would attack them unless they managed to revive someone on par with them."

The five frown at what Walter said about the children and all of them couldn't help but feel disgusted, gods hah if they were that then they should act like it instead they just look at us and their children like entertainment which made their blood boil.

Before anything else could be said suddenly a beeping sound was heard and all of them look at their left bracer and saw it glow and making that beeping sound.

Naruto quickly told Walter to stop which he did and then he and the other four look towards the forest and he smirk before saying.

"Well looks like the RinJyuKen decide to host a party and not invite us. Now that's not nice so how about it guys, lets crash their party."

Walter look a little amuse at what the blond was saying and ask "And what will you have me do sir?"

Naruto look at Walter still holding that grin and said "Keep the engines running and have a break we'll be right back." And with that all of them got out of the car and headed straight for their destination.

( In the forest )

Thalia Grace was not having a good time right now as she dodge another strike before pivoting her body and swung her staff like a bat and knock the attacker aside, Thalia was a girl with spiky shoulder-length hair and electric blue eyes and her attire consists of what most considered punk clothing. She look to her right and saw a sandy blond hair male wielding a bronze sword trying to fend of the attackers while protecting and 8 year old girl hiding behind him, said girl was also a blond but her hair was tied into a princess curls.

It started out when the three of them were resting in the forest for the night, she and the blond male had to go get some supplies and when they came back they saw that the 8 year old was in the arms of girls wearing clocks but what was most noticeable was a silver tiara on their heads which told them they were the huntress of Artemis and what ensured was a small shouting match between them when suddenly they were attack by these things.

These things look like a man but all of them were wearing robes of brown and white with black sleeves and pants, signifying that they were like those martial artists people inside a dojo. Their heads were pure white where the top part of their heads were concealed by a black blindfold and bandana with silver markings on them.

They came onto them in mass as they were being push back by them but what was scary was that they hunters could only fend of these things except for the one who look like the leader of the group.

The suppose leader was wearing a red robes with furry shoulder pads, a golden front, white pants and red boots. Its face was revealed to show its ghostly white face with dark hollow eyes and red lining around them, on top of his head was a metal cap with a picture of a bull on it.

Anything the huntress shot at it was broken to pieces and if the use their hunting knives it just bounce of him and the punches he gave were enough to send them flying a good few feet.

The situation slowly got worse as all of them were being push until her back hit the rocky wall on the side of a cliff, she could have use her lightning if they didn't force her to become so tired and right now all of them were showing signs of fatigue.

"Hehehe so look like this is the end of the line for you guys, Rinshi attack." Commanded the leader.

The group prepare themselves but before the Rinshi got to them they heard a voice shouted out.

"KIRYOKU."

With that the Rinshi was sent flying by an unknown force which made everyone there look on in shock including the leader of the Rinshi, the whate face man look up which was followed by the group to see five figures on top of the cliff with the one in the middle with both his hands out as somehow only five stars shone brightly on them, even the moonlight was somehow block by the clouds as if saying this is our show now.

"Who the hell are you bastards." Shouted the leader

The one in the middle slowly put his hands down before smirking as he retort "We are the ones that are gonna kick your ass Rinrinshi so prepare yourself."

"How do you even know of us unless..." Trailed the Rinrinshi until his eyes widen "Gekirangers but you're suppose to still be in Japan how did you get here."

The blond started chuckling which was mimicked by the rest of his group except for the brunette which confuse them until he answered. "Sorry to disappoint but we're not our cute little Kohai who is fighting you guys back in Japan no, we are the ones before them so let us show you who we are, lets go guys!"

All of them hook their left fingers onto the ring on their right bracer before puling them out one by one as they called out

Naruto: KI

Ren: RYOKU

Hwoarang: TEN

Ban: SHIN

Mira: DAAAA

All: AURA CHANGER.

Then as one all five of them inserted the rings into their left bracer and with it came out a light show that made everyone present to cover their eyes, after a while all of them look back up to see the five figures suddenly had a wardrobe change.

All of them were wearing a white vest that had a symbol on the left chest along with gold highlights but the difference was the colous of their bodysuit which was in a variety of colous from the right to the left was pink, green, red, yellow and blue respectively and their helmets were design to look like animals in a way.

The Rinrinshi was in shock at what he was looking at but couldn't find the words to speak which was notice by the red warrior as he spoke out snapping him out of his stupor.

"Looks like you know of us but even so let us introduce ourselves."

Suddenly the sounds of music blaring made everyone jumped as they look around for the sound only to find none as they look back up and was in for a surprise as the five did what look like martial arts moves as they introduce themselves.

Naruto: RYUU RANGER, TENKASEI RYOU

Ren: SHISHI RANGER, TENGENSEI DAIGO

Hwoarang: TENMA RANGER, TENJUUSEI SHOUJI

Ban: KIRIN RANGER, TENJISEI KAZU

Mira: HOUOU RANGER, TENPUUSEI RIN

All: TEN NI KAGAYAKE ITSUTSU BOSHI! GOSEI SENTAI DAIRANGER

"Impossible, you guys were suppose to have lost your powers." Shouted the Rinrinshi

"Well you thought wrong and now we are gonna beat you Rinrinshi."

"Well then lets see how you handle this JUJIN JASHIN HEN." Shouted the Rinrinshi and then all of a sudden his body exploded into a purple mist but instead of a body the Rinrinshi morphed into something entirely different. His current body was now pitch black with the face of a bull on his body, his face looked like a skull with two horns on its head along with a red cloak bellowing in the wind.

"I am the user of the bull-fist my name is Gyuuya and prepare to meet your doom Dairanger." Said the now named Gyuuya.

"If you think you can beat us then you're dreaming let go." Shouted Naruto as all of them sprang into action

 **( play Dairanger opening theme )**

They group look on in awe as the five descended as they glow their respective colour as if they were sent from the skies themselves and fight the Rinshi.

( Mira )

Mira ducked under a swing as she did a sweep kick following it up with a heel roundhouse kick behind her, one went in for a straight punch but she block it before pushing it down and gave a combo of chops before she did a back cartwheel lifting her leg up to kick the Rinshi in the chin.

Two more tried to attack her but she did a 180 split which caused the to hit each other before she quickly rolled to the side and got up while sending a fist at another one before she pointed her palms and suddenly she called forth a small cyclone that sucked the Rinshi and all of them were thrown around like rag dolls before they were violently thrown all around thus destroying them.

( Ren )

Ren called out his pole arm and started hitting the Rinshi left and right, three of the Rinshi jumped at him but he retaliated by jumping back before thrusting out his pole arm sending the one in the middle flying back before smacking the other two down on their heads. He pulled his pole back and block two strikes before pushing them off, pushing them back before he did a wide swing that took down four more Rinshi.

He then jumped and then swung his pole down onto a poor Rinshi and followed it up with a swing to his left taking down two more before he took out a gun and fired it in a semi-circle taking out the rest. Once he was satisfied he turned back and head towards where Naruto was

( Hwoarang )

"Take this" Shouted Hwoarang as he kick the Rinshi in front of him before following it up with a back kick and then he did a roundhouse taking another two down, Two tried to blindsight him but he gave a mule kick on them before they could do anything before coming back up and jumped giving a double kick to two more in front of him.

Landing he suddenly took out two nunchakus and then proceeded to to beat the holy hell out of the Rinshi that would make Bruce Lee proud, doing a couple of twirls he did a 360 spin to take out his side of Rinshi before setting them under his armpits and looking satisfied at his work.

( Ban )

"Man you Rinshi really throw a lousy welcoming party, you deserve to get beaten." Said Ban as he lean on his spear tipped pole arm while the Rinshi look at him weirdly before they charged at him who just lazily sigh as he dropped his pole arm hitting one of them and using his arm strength he did a one arm sweep taking out three more before ducking in front letting a wild swing pass by him before he came up taking his spear with him striking onto the Rinshi on its back before spinning his body and made a downward slash taking out one more.

Ban then quickly put his spear behind his head to block off two more attacks before pushing the two back and the swung his spear once more to take out the Rinshi before he let it rest on his shoulders as he looked a little down at the fight he had before shrugging his shoulders and look at where Naruto was.

( Naruto )

"Seeyah..." Shouted Naruto as he kick the bull like monster back a few feet but that didn't deter it as Gyuuya threw a straight which Naruto block before countering with a chop that didn't do much damage to it before Gyuuya use his monstrous strength to push Naruto and send him flying back but instead of falling down, Naruto managed to realign himself planting his feet on a tree before launching himself at the bull monster but instead he had a naginata in hand as he did a downward slash which made sparks fly on Gyuuuya which was shown as he howled in pain.

Gyuuya quickly got up and glare at Naruto before he called out "BULL-FIST STYLE CHARGING STAMPEDE." and all of a sudden Gyuuya charged at Naruto abandoning everything else as he charged at Naruto who stab his naginata onto the ground as he show his own move "TENGENSEI DUAL ELEMENTAL VORTEX."

As soon as he finish that, a giant vortex made of fire and lightning came out from his fist and met the charge head on. It was a no brainier as the bull's attack couldn't last against the vortex made by the red warrior and because of it Gyuuya was sent flying back because of the force created by the vortex.

Gyuuya shakily got up as he look at Naruto in his stance before stating "So this is the power of the Red Dragon fist-style."

Naruto who was then joined by the rest of the team scoff a little before answering "Yeah and this is where you meet your end lets finish this team."

Before anyone knew it Thalia and her group suddenly felt some kind of power rolling of in waves and then they saw the five figures harnessing what looked like raw energy and then all of them called out

"KIRYOKU BOMBER."

Which then all of them fired the ball size energy which then fuse together to become one big ball. Unable to do anything Gyuuya took the bomb straight on and then a giant explosion occurred which made Thalia and her group along with the huntresses cover their eyes from it.

( End song )

After a while the explosion slowly died down and when it did all of them slowly open their eyes to be shock as the explosion made the forest around them become a small clearing as the trees parted from the force of the explosion.

The five that did the damage then turn to them and powered down as it were to them and they were still slightly surprise that five of them could take on a small army and manage to create such destruction from the power they gathered and because of it created a tense silence between the two groups as one side was wondering why were they so quite and the other for in slight fear.

Which was then broken when the 8 year old girl came out from behind the blond haired male and then run towards Naruto and his teammates which she then started firing of questions like any curious kid.

"Who are you guys, how did you do that, are you a demi-god, where did you learn how to do that..."

The way she was firing of questions like no tomorrow made the group look at her weirdly before shrugging and was about to tell her to calm down when all of a sudden a bright light came out of nowhere and from it came out a few more huntresses and in front would be the leader who is a girl around 12-13 years old with long auburn hair and yellow-silvery eyes along with a milky cream skin that shone brightly under the moonlight.

Naruto and his team weren't fooled by her appearance as they felt her aura and it was much older then she appear to be, they had a small inkling at who it was but they decided to keep quite for the moment and that's when she started to talk.

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, would somebody like to tell me what has happen here while I was gone."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **That's a wrap, so again like I said I did this cause my mind can't stop nagging me about this so this story had no set path that and I have no knowledge of the Percy Jackson series so if you guys like this I think I can squeeze this in along with the other two I'm working on so other than that Rate and Review**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
